Animated character
A''nimated characters'', also known as a cartoons, cartoon characters or toons ''are the main species of creatures, appearing in the show. There are 4 known races of cartoons- computer-animated, traditionally-animated, stop-motion animated and puppets. The four different races There are four main races of animated characters, due to the fact that there are four different types of animation. * '''computer-animated', also known as CGI characters: They are the newest race of toons and one of the most popular types of animation. * traditionally-animated: The oldest type of cartoons and the most common. * stop-motion animated: One of the rarest type, but also one of the oldest. * puppets: Despite that these characters are not really animated, they still count as toons in the Cartoon kingdom. This race is not as common as the others, but is still very popular. Life span Cartoon characters are known for being immortal creatures, completely immune to dying and physical aging. The real age of a character is the time he/she has lived ever since his/her creation (or rather the premiere of his/her project). A character's animated age is the age he/she is meant to look like in the respective project. For example a toon may look like being 16 years old, but in actuality he/she is 3, because his/her project premiered 3 years ago. The endless lifespan of an animated character and the fact that they never age is due to the fact that each character was created with the intention to look, act and talk in a specific way, according to the desire of the animator, the writer and the director. Actually this is the reason why cartoon characters are incapable of reproducing. Location All animated characters in the show live in a kingdom, called the Cartoon kingdom. The kingdom is separated by four subkingdoms- El Filmjefo (the capital and the biggest), Movietown (the smallest), Filmville (Movietown's "twin") and Antagonistan (where all negative characters live). Each town is located on a different place in the USA, except for Antagonistan, which was revealed to be located on the Snake island, an island next to South America. It is ruled by five main rulers- queen Tara, queen Elinor, king Fergus, the Horned king and the queen of El Filmjefo. The two subraces and racism There are also two subraces of toons- positive and negative characters. Negative characters, commonly known as antagonists, are said to be the villainous type of characters, which is the reason why they are banished from the other kingdoms and forced to live in their own town. The two subraces have a war against each other with each side claiming that they are right. Positive characters are the rest of animated characters, who are known to be the "heroes" of their specific stories. This subrace is the most accepted withing toon society. This case of descrimination against a whole race of toons is considered to be an act of racism. Each antagonist quickly gets to be mistreated in some kind of way, just for being an antagonist. Positive characeters are shown to have refused service of any type towards a negative character. Another example of mistreatment are the events early in the show, where king Fergus and queen Elinor ordered every antagonist in the kingdom to be thrown in jail, with no exceptions. Lack of sexism Cartoon characters do not seem to have a more dominant gender among the two. Apperantly both genders have equal rights in toon society. There are no limitations when it comes to choosing a profession for both men and women. Although there are still moments when a character mistreats another of the opposite gender, just because of gender. Also there are hardly ever seen genderless characters. According to the show's standarts every character must have a gender. trivia * Apparently humans are the most common species in toon society. Even though they are considered to be a lower species. * Many toons claim that most of the animation in the world comes from the USA, although this is not true. Actually around 60% of the world's animation comes from Japan. Despite that there are still toons aware of this fact, it does not bother them much. * Despite that toons are immortal in general, only a few of them are actually capable of regeneration (examples: Toffee, Ragyo, Envy, Kid, et cetera). * Toons select their rulers through voting. * Antagonists would be allowed to live in towns, outside of Antagonistan, only if they have a permission from the ruler of the specific town. * Weasels are also considered to be a lower species, since they are almost exclusively villains. * Dark-skinned cartoon humans are almost never refered to as such, since toons do not care much about human races in cartoon society. * In cartoon society there is an extremely rare subspecies of humans called "diclonii"- horned humans who have invisible telekinetic arms, known as "vectors" that they use as weapons. These creatures are usually very young females with pink hair and red eyes. Diclonii are considered to be a very low species, due to being extremely sadistic and bloodthirsty. * Pretty much all Japanese immigrants are fans of Wagakki band. Completely understandable, since the band's music is a mixture of modern rock music and traditional Japanese folk music. * Interspecies relationships, even between a human and an animal, are completely acceptable in Pais de Animation. The reason for this is that such type of relationships are completely unavoidable, due to the great diversity of species and the fact that toons are infertile. A romantic relationship between an adult and a teenager is acceptable as well. * Cartoon characters are shown to function like any other living creature- they have internal organs, they bleed, they feel hunger and pain, they get ill. * Most of the immigrants in the Cartoon kingdom are Japanese. * Appearantly, antagonists cannot use dark magic on other antagonists, since it will not have an effect on them, as it was demonstrated in the episode ''Toon patrol: Weasels in suits''. * The variety of ranks in the Cartoon kingdom's military is very poor. The only known ranks are captain, sergeant and lieutenant. Category:Characters Category:About the show Category:Animated characters